Birthday Sex Extravaganza
by wedothings
Summary: MaJim fiction.


The music; the people; it was loud, far too loud. Despite the size of the house, people were crowding every crevice and it felt suffocating. She needed to get away from the chaos before her mind started to unravel. Spotting an escape, she began to ascend the stairs leading to his bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom; it was the serenity she had been seeking. Mayim sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi bathtub, letting out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding, and reflecting on what had just happened.

_Jim and Todd's living room had been turned into a dance-floor, the drone of obnoxious dance music pulsed through the bottom level of the house, despite Jim's protest; he hadn't even wanted this party but Todd insisted as usual, and he always got his way. _

_Pouring himself a glass of cranberry juice, Jim searched through the swarm of people for the familiar face he had been longing to see all night. She would come, wouldn't she? Before he could finish his thought, he saw her walk into the crowded living room; her green eyes lighting up as she made eye contact with him. He noticed her black dress, the way it hugged her perfectly shaped hips and accentuated her breasts. The stirring in the pit of his stomach was too much; he wasn't supposed to feel like this when he looked at her but he had come to terms with that some time ago. He looked back to her face as she headed towards him and he was lost in her again; the way her slightly curled brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and bounced off of her body when she walked, her lips turned up flashing the smile that made his heart swell. He silently chastised himself again. _

_"There's the birthday boy." Mayim's flirtatious tone was doing nothing to relieve the stirring in his stomach. She stood up on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek; he could feel the imprint of her lips lingering on his skin and never wanted it to go away. "Happy Birthday" her hushed breath brushed against his ear._

_"Thank you. Do you want something to drink?" He gave her the boyish smile that he knew she loved, as hand gently stroked the small of her back. _

_"Sure, I'll have what you're having" She smiled._

_"It's just cranberry juice." _

_"Boring! Add some vodka to mine, please."_

_He loved her sass; it was one of the many things that drew him to her. He handed her the drink he had just made and she guzzled it down almost instantaneously. _

_"Whoa. Thirsty?"_

_"Come on, let's go dance." Mayim pulled him by the hand towards a secluded corner ignoring his brief objection. _

_"I thought you hated this kind of music." Jim raised his eyebrow questioningly. _

_"Eh, I do. But, it's a special night, let's have fun." She reached around and rested her hands on his shoulder blades and began to sway even though the music was fast paced; he took in the intoxicating sweet smell of her hair and swayed with her. If this moment never ended, he would be the happiest man in the world. _

_He wrapped his arms around her tightly, caressing her lower back softly. Something inside Mayim forced her head up that was resting on his chest to meet his eyes. She smiled softly and found that Jim was staring at her lips, his face forming a child-like grin. _

_"Is he going to…" Before her thought was complete his lips were pressed against hers and he held the back of her neck twisting his fingers through her hair. _

_She pushed her hands against his chest to break contact. "Jim, we are in the middle of a crowded room, and Todd is right there. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just…I." Before he could give her any kind of explanation she turned around swiftly and headed down the hallway. _

Mayim stared at herself in the mirror, surreally studying at the person whom she didn't seem to know anymore. She knew deep within that he loved her; he undoubtedly knew she loved him.

This wasn't the first time they had kissed outside of work; it was however the first time they had kissed in a public place. Had Todd seen them? Had Jim told him about their previous dalliances? More importantly, had anyone else seen? The room was filled with co-workers , close friends, and family. The questions unraveling in her mind caused her heart rate to elevate and she began to perspire. Inhaling deeply, she knew she had to compose herself and go back out into the crowded room to deal with any potential consequences.

"Mayim?" His muffled voice came from behind the locked door. She said nothing.

"Mayim, please open the door so we can talk. I know you're in there."

She hesitantly opened the door and he walked in swiftly, shutting it, and locking it behind him.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell that was back there?!" Mayim shouted angrily and Jim noted the hint of betrayal in her tone.

He stepped towards her and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I am not sure what came over me. When I am with you, it's like everyone else in the world disappears. I look into your eyes and lose all rational thinking."

Mayim's stomach felt as if there were a flock of butterflies about to burst from within her, as Jim softly stroked the top of her palm. She was trying hard to maintain her angry persona, but with what had just said, how could she possibly stay mad at him?

Moments of silence passed and Jim studied her, trying to read her emotions.

"Did anyone notice?" Mayim finally broke the silence, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"No. Everyone is pretty drunk and no one was even looking at us."

"And what about Todd, hmm? Have you told him yet? You said you were going to tell him." Her eyes remained angry as she fired off her questions.

"I did."

"And…"

"And… he already knew. He was just waiting for me to tell him." His eyes softened with a hint of sadness as he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Well, how does he feel about it? I imagine not good. Oh, he must hate me." She plunged her face into Jim's chest, trying to hold back tears.

"He doesn't hate you. He wants both of us to be happy and if that means that we are going to separate then that is what's going to happen." Jim stroked her hair soothingly.

"Really?" Picking her head up from his chest, she studied his chin stubble.

"Really. It's over. We are going to remain friends. He is going to remain your friend as well. He wants us both to be happy and he knew I wasn't."

"Oh."

"Mayim, no one saw us. I promise. And this will come out sooner or later now that Todd and I are separating." His hands cupped her face gently.

"I know. " Mayim paused for a moment, stood up straight, and inhaled deeply. "Come on, let's go back out there. I don't want to ruin your birthday party."

She pulled him by his hand leading towards the door but met resistance. Jim pulled her back to him so that she was pressed against him.

"I don't want to go back out there just yet; I'm not done with you. I want to unwrap my birthday present." She smiled seductively, giving him permission to proceed.

As if he had put no effort into it, her dress was unzipped from the back and pooled at her feet. His hands moved from her hips, tracing every indentation of her skin on the way, and cupped her breasts. Moving his head down, he placed soft kisses at the top of both breasts, as both hands moved to unclasp the barrier between his mouth and her flesh.

"Mmmm. Jim." Mayim threw her head back, her back arching, and his arms supporting her from falling backwards, as he gently sucked and nibbled her nipple.

Getting down onto his knees, he kissed her stomach and looked up to her face to gauge her reaction. She backed up slightly resting her rear against the counter, her hands gripping the edge. Jim took this as permission and pulled her panties to floor. His fingers softly traced the crevices of her core and she let out a stifled whimper, grinding her hips against his hand.

"Please, Jim." Her voice was agonizingly pleading.

His mouth gently kissed her core twice before letting his tongue trace patterns into her and slipping his finger inside her. He could feel her rocking against his finger and slid a second into her as his tongue continued to work on her center.

"Jim, Ohhh. Jim, I am not going to last if you keep going."

"Just let it happen."

The tone of his voice; those words, they caused her walls to tighten around his fingers, rocking against them as she rode the waves of pleasure, pressing his face harder onto her and tugging on his hair.

"Shit. Jim."

He stood up slowly, grabbing her hips and pressing his arousal against where his mouth had just been. His kissed her deeply allowing his tongue to graze hers; she could taste herself on his lips.

The twitching against her thigh let her know that he was eagerly waiting for her. Mayim effortlessly unclasped his belt and then his pants. She traced the outline of his bulge against his boxer briefs before rubbing her palm flatly against it, earning her a groan from Jim into her mouth.

"You like that?" She whispered into his ear teasingly. "Tell me what you want me to do, _James_."

She knew what calling him 'James' did to him and he admonished her with his eyes.

"Tell me." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe; her palm still rubbing against his member.

"Mayim." He groaned, pressing his face into the crevice of neck and biting down gently.

"That's not an answer." She giggled. "I guess I have no choice but to figure it out for myself." She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining.

Her fingers worked swiftly to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie, throwing them to the floor. She ran her palms down his chest, relishing the toned feeling of his pectorals; their mouth never parting.

She pushed his chest forward, breaking their contact and she seductively slid her hands down his entire body until she was on her knees, taking his boxer briefs along with her.

His arousal was staring her in the face and she placed a soft kiss on the tip. "Is this what you want?" She looked up to his face; he groaned and looked down at her with that boyish smile. Again.

She took him into her mouth, sucking gently, one hand grasping the base of his erection and the other holding onto the back of his thigh. She pumped him and sucked the tip gently. Jim reached down blindly and grabbed her hair moving her head himself.

Mayim grabbed his forearms causing him to release her head. She stood up quickly. "I don't think that's what you really want. Tell me, _James_." Still stroking him with her hand.

"Mmmmm." That was all she received in response.

"I see you're going to be difficult." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips then turned around swiftly so that her bare backside was resting against his erection.

"Do you like this?" She looked over her shoulder to meet a feral look in his eyes. "Jackpot. I think I've figured it out."

Before she could continue, he took himself in his hand and thrusted into her heated core quickly. Mayim continued to look over her shoulder back at him, watching the pleasure rush over his face.

"Mmm. Jim. Harder." She pleaded.

He didn't need to be told twice; his hands moved from grasping her hips to wrap around her caressing her stomach and her breasts, continuing his pounding thrusts.

He pulled out of her swiftly and turned her around, picked her up by the backs of her thighs so they were wrapped around his waist and carried her to wall at the opposite side of the room. He thrusted into her again, almost violently and Mayim shrieked gleefully.

"Jim, harder. Oh God. Grab my ass."

He smiled against her lips and happily obliged and smacking it hard before firmly gripping onto her and maintaining his pace.

"Jim, look at me." His face looked up to meet hers. "I'm going to come, Jim. I want you to watch me."

Her head flew back against the wall, arching her back as Jim supported all of her weight, and her face contoured into pure bliss.

"Oh Jim, don't stop. Oh my god. Yes."

He felt her walls finally loosen after riding out her orgasm; he lost control and released all of himself into her, burying his face into her neck and chanting her name like a mantra.

Even though they both had finished, they stayed in their position; intimately connected, staring into each other's eyes as if they could see into one another's souls. Jim kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed down her jawline as he slipped out of her, placing her back on her feet.

"I love you, too." She held onto his shoulders; never wanting this moment to end.

There was a palpable silence between them as they were getting dressed. It was as if a barrier of their relationship had just been left in that bathroom, forever.

"Let's go back out there. People are probably wondering where we are." Mayim took Jim's hand in hers, rubbing it softly.

"Okay."

Mayim headed towards the door, turning the knob and opening it slowly as if someone would have been standing on the other side. They emerged from his bathroom and Jim stopped in the doorway of the room.

"Are you coming?" Mayim looked back at him.

"Yes, I just want you to know, this is the _best_ birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad." She smiled and he watched the brunette walk down the stairs; the love of his life.


End file.
